What Happened Last Night?
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: ByaRen, lol-tastic one-shot. “And do you know, Renji, that you confessed to me your deepest, darkest secrets?”


A/N: I…might be in the mood to go ByakuyaRenji these few days. I've been fantasizing about them so much it's unbecoming of me. Oh well, those who read my journal know that my interest lies in Sebastian right now…

Anyway, please enjoy this little one-shot I've put together.

0000000000

**What Happened Last Night?**

0000000000

Renji woke up with a throbbing headache. It was irritating, and it was really affecting him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He realized that he had changed out of his shinigami clothes and into a plain white yukata. This place was really familiar, yet it was not his home. The place was peaceful and quiet, unlike last night-

_Wait! What…happened last night?_

He sat up slowly and rubbed his temples. He opened the door and realized that this place was the Kuchiki's place.

_Oh yes! Last night! We were having a party at Kuchiki-taichou's place._

The first noisy and happy occasion at the noble's place in such a long time. His place had been peaceful, but yet at the same time too silent and slightly gloomy. Renji had requested to get the whole 6th squad over for a party, since the war had finally ended, and peace could finally be attained. It took a lot for him to go up to his captain, explain it nicely and politely to get it approved. Surprisingly, the noble stared at him for awhile, and then nodded his head.

So last night was the party, and really, the whole squad came over even with their own sake, and they played games, made silly jokes and went 'high' the whole night.

How was he unable to remember how he ended up in that room?

He was drinking all the same with his squad members, doing silly acts and dancing around like idiots…And then he got really tipsy, and he…

"Renji."

"Ahhh!" Renji jumped.

In front of him was his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, in a beautiful yukata.

"D-Don't scare me like that taichou! Can you not walk soundlessly to anyone?! It doesn't help with my hangover."

His request was promptly ignored, "Many of the squad members were knocked out, and I had them sent back. You were the only one left behind."

"…Oh. But…how did I end up in this room? I was sure we were at the dining hall, not anywhere here…" Renji said as he looked at his surroundings. It was very pretty, really, the pond that was there with all the fishes inside, swimming around freely. There was a cherry blossom tree nearby, which added on to the beautiful decoration.

"This is my room."

"Oh. I see…" Renji's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

"I said that this is my room."

"Uh…Ah…What...was I doing in your room…?"

"You passed out, apparently, yesterday in my room. I do not know of how you got here, but you strayed rather far away from those drunkards yesterday. You probably ended up here. When I got here, you were already asleep on the floor."

Renji did not know what to say. First, he strayed away, and then ended up in a room. And of all places, in his _captain's_ room?!

"So…where did you sleep last night…?"

"Here."

"Y-You mean…" Renji pointed his finger at the room.

"Yes, in the room," said Byakuya, with a very straight and emotionless face.

Silence.

"Uh…Where exactly…?"

"Bed, of course. I can't possibly sleep on the floor."

"But! But there's only one-"

"Yes, on that one futon." The older man's face was still very straight.

"Huh?!" Renji took a step back. _I did_ not_ just share a bed with my taichou! Or rather, my taichou did _not_ just share a bed with me!_

"And do you know, Renji, that you confessed to me your deepest, darkest secrets?" This time, a glint of evil sparked in the Kuchiki's eyes, but the red head was too busy worrying about what happened last night. The evil glint went unnoticed by Renji.

"What…?" The vice-captain took another step back.

"You poured your soul and body into me. You said the most embarrassing things to me last night, but you were very proud of it," said the head of the family as he stepped closer.

"…I…did…?" Renji vaguely wondered what secrets were spilled. He didn't have many, but those that he had were only said to himself, not to anyone!

"Yes you did. Let me tell you what you said. You said to me that you could never look up to any other man in your whole life, only me. You said that I would be the first and the last. You said that I had always been the object of admiration for you and that you really, _really_ like me the way I am. You even said that I am a very warm and kind person, despite what others say about me…"

Renji blushed very hard. _I did not say those things to him!_

"You were drunk, so of course you wouldn't remember anything. You couldn't even remember what happened after that."

To Renji, it was very annoying that his captain could still keep his face emotionless.

"What happened…after my…"

"For your information, you were the bottom."

A short silence.

"**WHAT?!**" Renji blushed even harder, and fell back to the futon.

"H-How…?! Why?!" The red head was suddenly feeling protective of himself, and had the urge to pick the blanket up and wrap it around him.

"There was no choice. You seduced me." The evil gleam was still in the pair of dark orbs.

"How?!"

"You were lying…_provocatively_ on the floor. You had your legs spread out, and your hakama was loose. I had no choice but to-"

"Lies! WHICH PART OF THAT SHOWS THAT YOU "HAD NO CHOICE"?!" The red head blew up in embarrassment.

"Let me ask you, when a free piece of delicious meat is lying there, all vulnerable and tempting, _and_ you are hungry, who wouldn't go and devour it?" Byakuya deadpanned.

"THAT'S RAPE!" Renji shouted rather loudly.

"Really? But I recall that you were rather loud throughout the whole…_activity_." The head of the family smirked.

Renji had the urge to punch the Kuchiki's face really hard, but decided against it and wanted to leave instead.

"You are not going anywhere," said the raven as he hugged Renji from behind, at the same time resting his head on his vice-captain's shoulder. His hand sneaked its way into the opening of the yukata.

"T-Taichou!"

That sneaky hand made Renji's skin tingle at the very touch, and then proceeded to slide the side of the yukata off, exposing the younger man's tattooed shoulder.

"You know you want it…Renji…" Byakuya spoke huskily into Renji's ear as the hand went further down, trying to untie the obi.

"N…No!" The red head said as he tried to wiggle his way out of his taichou's strong hold.

"Resistance is futile."

00000

Renji laid on the futon, completely exhausted and drained of energy. Why did his taichou have to pound so hard? His butt was really sore, and his back felt like it was going to break.

_And he was practically pushing himself into me!_

"Did it hurt so much in the morning…?" He said it out loud since his taichou was not around. The other man had gone to get lunch and some pain killers that would help with the soreness.

Now that he thought about it, it was oddly comfortable as he woke up in the morning. There was no such thing as sore back or butt, or the sticky feeling that was on his thighs. Really, even the bed was clean…

Unless the man decided to change the futon? But…still…Or maybe his taichou decided not to pound so hard last night because he knew his vice-captain would have a terrible hangover the next morning? If so, his taichou would be really considerate!

The door slid open and in came said captain.

"The food is being prepared. I have brought you painkillers. They are very effective," said Byakuya as he set the cup of water and painkillers down.

"Uh…I actually have a question for you, taichou…" He considered asking about what he was thinking earlier on.

"What is it?" The man softened as he laid himself beside his vice-captain, arms wrapped gently around the other.

"What _exactly_ happened last night?"

"…Nothing."

"Which means you lied to me…" Renji turned away.

"But if I didn't, then would we have been in this situation together, just like this?" Byakuya snuggled into Renji's back, who still refused to turn and face his lover.

"…How did you know anyway?"

"You were blatantly obvious about your feelings, even if you didn't say them out. And last night, nothing happened at all. But you _did_ get into my room by accident and had yourself sprawled out on the floor. It took me all of my self-control to not rape you there and then. Of course, you changed because I requested for a fresh yukata, whilst I got the servants to chase the rest of the members out."

"I see."

Renji took back his words on his taichou being a 'considerate' person.

That man was mean, conniving and devious.

0000000000

A/N: I didn't how how the whole thing spiraled to this point, because I swear this story now sounds weird. I liked the front part, and now the last part seemed weird!

Well, I don't really care. I hope you've enjoyed this little one-shot. 8D


End file.
